Don't Kiss Me!
by melamelindah
Summary: Seborga is used to dating girls and flirting with them; he thinks he knows girls very well, but he feels like there's one girl he can't really understand: he feels that Monaco is very different from the others, that's why he gets interested in her. He asks her out and she accepts it at first, but then she makes him promise to never kiss her... Seborga/Monaco!


**Title: **Don't Kiss Me!

**Pairing: **mainly Seborga/Monaco, but others would be possibly mentioned.

**N/A:** Hello, nisha there :'D Upon seeing Himaruya's strips which figured Seborga and Monaco together, I totally fell for this pairing. I mean, look, they're lovely. I imagine Monaco like a serious, diligent girl, while Seborga is cheerful and likes flirting just like his older brothers. This fiction takes place in Gakuen, so even though they're Nations they study at school -they are in the same classroom with other Micronations and they practically live in dorms. I think that I'll make a three-shot. :'3

**Disclaimer:** Hetalia Axis Powers and its characters don't belong to me. They are Himaruya Hidekaz's property. I only own this story and its plot. 

* * *

**.: Chapter One :.**

* * *

Seborga leaned on the window sill, breathing the springy air with great delight.

A group of girls passed through the school yard and he greeted them, making them blush.

The classroom was noisy and lively, mostly thanks to Sealand and Wy, who did nothing but arguing all the day to decide who had the right to be considered a Nation and who didn't –Sealand looked like he would never accept the fact that she was acknowledged as a Nation while he was not; none of them wanted to give up on the argument, both of them being too similar to England, too self-centered and proud to find a compromise.

On the opposite side of the room Kugelmugel and Ladonia sat together and chatted between themselves excluding everyone else from their conversation, while Hutt River and Molossia tried to involve Cyprus in playing "The hangman" on the blackboard.

Seborga sighed and turned to the seats front row: how Monaco managed to study within all that noise was unknown to him. Seborga had always thought to know girls very well, being used to treat with them since he learnt that he hadn't been brought to the world by the stork, but he couldn't deny that Monaco was a wild card even for him.

She was serious and studious, always looked flawless, didn't talk much with anybody except Seychelles and France, and always kept herself aside from the rest of the class.

Sealand once said he found of her very boring, but on the contrary Seborga actually thought of her as a very interesting person. She was different from the other girls, very different.

That's why he decided to ask her out.

Usually he asked without hesitation since he never received a negative answer from a girl, but Moanco made him feel somewhat different –he wasn't hundred-percent sure about receiving a positive answer from her , so he decided to ask her out when no one could seem them.

After lessons end, indeed, he pretended to be fixing his bag to wait for her, who was always the last one to leave the room; the two of them were left behind by the rest of the people and only when they were totally alone, Seborga approached her.

"_Ciao, bella!_" He said. Monaco looked up, surprised.

"Oh. Did the bell ring already?" She wondered in a low voice, then she got up and fixed her bag, leaving only the book she was reading on the desk, as if she had the intention of reading it on the way back. She was about to leave the classroom when Seborga stopped her by grabbing her arm.

"Wait!" He said. "There's something I want to ask!"

"What is it?" Monaco frowned. Seborga immediately felt the need to look down, but he didn't give in. He wondered even why he was so damn nervous when he had already asked out a lot of girls until that day, and felt like a real idiot.

"If you are free after school, would you like to go out with me?" he finally asked.

Monaco blinked, surprised, "That sounds like a date."

"It is." Seborga confirmed her statement, while loosening up his grasp on her. She went silent for some minutes, which was pretty much a torture for the guy who was afraid of rejection.

"Alright," She said at the end. "I'd like to go out with you."

Seborga lightened up. "Really? I mean, that's wonderful!" he exclaimed cheerfully. He followed her when she left the classroom and started walking towards the yard.

"Is there a particular place you want to go to?" he asked.

Monaco looked thoughtful for a moment, then nodded.

xxx

He sighed and sank his face into his arms.

Monaco was weird, definitely weird –she was the only person he could think of to choose a library as a place for a date. Her request completely floored him; even though he thought it was extremely boring, he accepted to go there because he wanted to stay with her, but he now started to wonder if perhaps asking her out wasn't a mistake.

He slowly looked up and spied on the girl in front of him: Monaco didn't say a word during all the time they had been in there, she only sat on her chair, all put together, and read an ancient history book as if it was the most interesting thing in the world.

Seborga observed her delighted expression, hesitating on the way she devoured the pages with her violet eyes while biting the inside of her cheek –he found this attitude particularly adorable.

Just when he felt like he would never get enough of observing her, she closed the book and put it on the table.

Seborga nearly jumped when she looked seriously at him. "W-what?" he asked, shocked.

"I finished reading, and it's getting darker outside…" she whispered, then got up and walked towards the shelves where she had to put the books she took; but some of them had to be placed in higher places that she couldn't reach no matter what she tried, not even standing on tiptoes. That was when Seborga rushed in helping her: he took the books from her hands e gently placed them in the high shelves for her.

"Here you go" He smiled, then added chivalrously, "I wouldn't be a real man if I let a lovely miss do this kind of job, would I?"

Monaco nodded, blushing a little, then murmured, "Merci."

"It was a pleasure. I'll take you home now, it's not safe for a girl to wander alone at this hour." He offered; as told, he accompanied her back to the girls' dormitory at school and didn't leave her side until she arrived in front of the building and was about to enter.

"Hey" He called for her just before she went in. "Is it possible for us to date tomorrow too?"

Monaco didn't answer, but just nodded, slowly, with her head.

* * *

I'm sorry if the chapters are too short, but it's incredibly hard to notice when you're writing on Word, since you never know exactly how long would three-four pages be in html format. :'DDD Apart from that, I hope you liked the chapter. Review to tell me about your opinion!

Kisses,

nisha~


End file.
